A second chance
by amaratenou2002
Summary: Steve and Claire have another chance to be together in another life time. It's read-able! -
1. Chapter 1

I hope you all enjoy it now that it's easier to read. Sorry 'bout that, old typing program. Anyways, I own nothing.   
  
- - - - - - - - - -   
  
Steve was the most popular guy in a small New York City school. Of course, he was popular with all the girls. But he didn't let that get to his head. He wasn't exactly counted as popular material. He lived in a one- story house that was so bad his bedroom didn't have a door. The windows were broken, the paint was coming off (you could barely tell the house was painted), and the walls and carpets were in bad shape.  
  
But there was one girl who did know this, and despite all of that, she was in love with Steve Burnside. Claire Redfield was rich and could have anything money could buy. She wasn't popular and had no boyfriend. Steve had no girlfriend either. Claire lived with an older (and rich) brother Chris. Claire had been admiring Steve from afar, as all the popular girls moved in on him.  
  
Claire was in all his classes. She let herself get distracted by him. The teacher yelling her name brought her out of her daze. "Claire," she said trying to be calm, "What is the answer?"  
  
"Ummmm, eighty six," Claire answered? The people in her class laughed. Claire was humiliated. Not because they were laughing, because he was laughing. Steve Burnside was laughing at her. She sunk down in her desk and groaned. The bell rang, and everyone, but Claire, got up and left. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Steve was standing next to her.  
  
"Don't worry," Steve said. A grin spread across his face. "I'm failing math." Then he left before she had time to respond.  
  
"Steve Burnside actually talked to me," she thought to herself as she left the room. "He didn't even wipe his hand off after touching my shoulder." She felt herself blush when she reached her locker. She put her head against the cold metal. "Get a grip, Claire it was one little thing." She grabbed her notebook from her locker and threw her math book in there.  
  
"Hey, Claire," a voice behind her spoke. She turned around; ready to yell at another group of boys thinking they were pulling a funny joke on her. Then she froze. Steve called again as he walked by, "See ya next hour, Claire."  
  
Claire was shocked. He actually knew her name? Out of all the other girls that liked him, she was the only one who stood in the corner and watched. Could this be a joke too? She wasn't sure, but she was positive she didn't want to know.  
  
Claire decided she could always hold the sweet time of pretending and daydreaming. She skipped off to class. The first thing she noticed was Steve when she got in the doorway of the classroom. The second thing was that he was walking toward her. She backed up thinking she was in someone's way. "Is something wrong?" Steve asked. She couldn't force herself to talk. "Where are you sitting?"  
  
"Uh," Claire answered. She pointed in the direction of her desk. "There."  
  
"Great," Steve said, "I'll sit by you." They walked over to the desks and sat down. Claire tried as hard as she could to keep her eyes on the English Teacher. Everyone thought the English teacher was gay. Who wouldn't think a guy wearing a pink shirt with a sweater wrapped around his shoulders was gay?  
  
Claire went off in a daze again. This time, Steve noticed. He kicked at her desk when the teacher's back was turned. Claire's desk didn't fall over and neither did Claire.  
  
Claire turned toward Steve and gave him a glare. "Don't, you're gonna get me in trouble," said Claire in a low voice. Steve grinned at her. Obviously, he didn't care. He waited for her to go off in a daze again, then he made his move. He kicked her desk, but this time it fell over. Claire fell along with it.  
  
Mr. Larson (the English teacher) stood up and said, "Young man, go to detention." He spoke in a somewhat girlie voice. Steve rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's Steve," he answered mockingly," not young man." All the kids laughed. Claire's rage was burning inside her. She should have known he was out to get her all along.  
  
"Go to detention now," Mr. Larson said. Steve got up to leave and noticed Claire giving him an icy glare. He was surprised, but kept his cool.  
  
"Why the fuck did you do that," yelled Claire.  
  
"Young lady, you can go too," Mr. Larson said. Claire grabbed her stuff and found Steve waiting in the hall of her. She walked ahead of him and he caught right up to her.  
  
"Someone's pissed," he commented with a smirk.  
  
She never wanted to punch someone this badly. "Shut up," was all she could say.  
  
"Oh, I'm hurt."  
  
"Could you just leave me alone!"  
  
"Whatever." Claire rolled her eyes and they walked in silence into the detention room. Steve at the teacher's desk and pulled out all the drawers. Claire sat down as Steve went through the missing teacher's stuff. Claire figured he was trying to show off.  
  
"What are you doing," she asked?  
  
"I don't know, trying to keep myself busy." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It's not like you have to get involved, so stay out of it."  
  
"Do you enjoy those girls crawling all over you?" Steve looked up at her. She was standing over him, waiting for an answer.  
  
"No," Steve said, "I don't." Claire looked a little surprised, but only replied with a simple:  
  
"Oh." They were silent for a few minutes. Then Steve gave Claire a playful punch in the shoulder. She kicked him in the leg and they started play fighting. Steve found the opportunity to sneak a kiss on Claire. Claire stopped and backed away. She put her hand over her mouth. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
  
"I didn't ..I mean .. why would I kiss you?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Nothing." Claire got mad and sat down at a detention desk. Steve shrugged it off and sat in the teacher's desk. At the moment, Claire was too mad to realize that Steve had blushed a little when denying he kissed her. And at the moment, she didn't give a damn. Steve propped his feet up on the desk. "What a bitch," he thought to himself. Then he realized he'd much rather be stuck with her rather than the mob of girls that surrounded him everyday. It was a relief to Claire when the bell rang. She ran off before Steve could say anything to her. He walked home.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Want me to continue? 


	2. Chapter 2

Well some parts of this chapter are kind of . oh I don't know.corny I guess. I can't think of a different word. I'm real proud of this story. Ok, here's the rest. ___________________________________________________________  
  
Steve walked into his house and notice the stray cat his mom had picked up yesterday, had escaped out the window. It was the twentieth cat this month. If they were going to have an animal, the windows had better get fixed.  
  
Paige, Steve's mom, was gone (like everyday) and had left ten dollars, on their poor-excuse-for-a-table, for him. "Slut mom is gone again," he mumbled to himself. He picked up the money and shoved it in his pocket. Steve had called Paige "slut mom" since he was ten. She has had so many boyfriends you would've thought the whole world dated her. He walked into his door less room and lay on the bed. The one thing that bothered Steve about his "slut mom" was that she forgot who Steve's father was.  
  
Steve didn't hate his mom; he just thought she was a little weird. Paige looked and acted like she was sixteen even though she was really thirty-one. She was the kind of person that wouldn't hesitate to talk about anything. Steve was some-what like his mother, but not entirely. He swore more than she did, but he had her personality (sort of). There wasn't really a resemblance you could see.  
  
Steve started thinking about Claire as he closed his eyes. She had gotten to him. Steve had a crush on the rich and beautiful Claire Redfield. "She would never like me," he repeated in his head over and over. Especially not after seeing all those popular bitches that surrounded him. Even if he did ask her out she'd probably think it was a joke. He'd have to do something to convince her otherwise. But what?  
  
Claire was at her own house lying on her own bed. Thin pink curtains hid her red-satin bed. She thought about Steve while she glanced around her room. Her room was painted a creamy white, with oak doors leading to the main hall, and glass doors leading to the balcony. Her room felt lonely.  
  
Claire lived with her brother, Chris. His friend, Jill, lived with them too. Rumor had it that Chris was in love with Jill. Chris's house was exceptionally big, with at least four staircases all-leading to the second floor. When you reached the second floor you had an overlook of the first one. All the bedrooms were located on the second floor.  
  
Claire buried her face in the white lace pillow on her bed. She was still thinking about Steve. Was he playing a joke on her or hiding something? She felt as though she'd never know. Claire took her hair out of her everyday ponytail and thought about how stupid she was for not giving him the chance to try again. Well, it was too late now. She felt that sudden urge to cry and she let it take over.  
  
About three days later, Steve saw a pathetic poster up for a school dance. It was in a week. This was his chance and he knew it. Now he'd have to convince her it wasn't a joke. That would be the hardest part. He walked down the hall and saw a few guys talking to Claire. They were blowing Steve's chance. Whatever they were asking her, she was agreeing to it. Steve felt his heart sink. They were playing a joke on her; he could feel it. Steve ran over to Claire and she saw him coming from the corner of her eye. She started walking the other direction. "Claire," Steve called to her, "wait."  
  
Claire stopped, but didn't turn around. "What do you want?"  
  
"What did they say to you?"  
  
"Why do you care? ..... I was asked to the dance."  
  
"No, you can't go with that guy."  
  
"I can do what I want," she said as she walked away. Steve felt guilty about it all day, but he didn't give up. Everyday he tried to convince Claire it was a hoax. She wouldn't listen and got frustrated that he wouldn't give it up.  
  
The night of the dance finally came. Claire dressed up in her favorite red dress (which sparkled ^-^). Steve sat outside, blaming himself for not getting Claire to believe him. He must have sat there for an hour when he finally heard something. It was crying. Steve forced himself to stand up and he walked around to the left of the school. Claire was sitting there crying. Steve sat down by her. "I should've . listened to . you," she said through her cries. She started crying harder and the seeing her like that made Steve feel guilty.  
  
"I wish I hadn't been right," he said after a moment. "Come on, we can go back together."  
  
"I'm not going back there," she said shaking her head.  
  
"When you're ready meet me by the entrance when you're ready." He walked away. She wondered why he was doing this for her. She got up after she pulled herself together and went to meet him at the entrance.  
  
"Point the guy out to me," Steve said when they were in the gym. The music was blasting and the lights were replaced with the DJ's techno- lights. Claire pointed the guy out. He was actually the most popular guy since all the preps liked him. Steve walked over, there with Claire following, pushing everyone out of his way. Steve went over there and decked (or punched whatever you wanna call it) the guy that had made Claire cry.  
  
While his popular mob of friends crowded around him, Steve grabbed Claire (and avoiding the popular girls) and they walked away from the popular mob. He put her hands on her waist (she blushed) and danced with her. She stared at him for a moment trying to figure out what caused that to happen. Then she decided to forget about it and rested her head on his shoulder. The popular girls that surrounded him everyday wondered why he had chosen Claire instead of one of them.  
  
Steve stroked Claire's hair and kissed her forehead. She kept her face hidden in his shoulder; she didn't want him to see her blushing the way she was. Neither of them said much after that. They were both completely embarrassed. Steve wanted to ask Claire to stay over, but he decided that might not be a good idea right now. He watched her drive away and he walked home again. The door was locked so he slid through the window. ("We should get that damn thing fixed.")  
  
He went into his room and fell on his bed. He thought about Claire not knowing that a few miles away she was thinking about him. They both wanted to see each other, but figured they should talk more first. Steve heard the front door open and shut; "Slut mom" was home.  
  
Paige came in the doorway and asked, "How long have you been home?"  
  
"A few minutes," he answered stretching out.  
  
"You go to the dance?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ya see that girl you have a crush on?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Well," she asked?  
  
"It was great," he said smiling.  
  
And stop there! ^-^ Sorry it took so long!! Oh well. More to come and I am really happy you all like it!! (I start crying like I just won an award or something) Thank You!! ^-^ I love you all. Wait . don't run away. J/k Sorry I like being stupid, I'll shut up now. 


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter Yay! I wont keep you waiting with talk this time. ^-^  
  
Steve woke up Monday morning feeling tired and ill. Paige was actually home, but made him go to school anyways despite the vomiting he did the night before. She had a boyfriend coming over and she didn't want Steve to be there. He was sitting on the sidewalk just outside of his house when a car pulled up. The window rolled down. "Steve, are you okay?"  
  
Steve looked up and saw it was Claire. "Ugh." he said getting up, "I don't know."  
  
"Get in." He staggered to the passenger side of the car and climbed in. "You don't look good," said Claire as he shut the door.  
  
"I'm fine. Let's just go." At school, Steve wasn't has talkative or has active has he usually was. He threw up second hour and Claire decided just to take him to her house. Has much as Steve refused, Claire took him anyways. She made him rest and went to see if she had anything to help him.  
  
"He made me feel better when a joke was played on me," she thought, "now it's my turn to help him out." She watched him sleep and wished she could just tell him everything. She wanted to be held again like at the dance. She sighed and watched him breathe. He didn't wake up for another hour.  
  
When Steve woke up, he still felt sick (though not has bad as before) with a headache that hurt like hell. Claire offered him some aspirin, but he decided to tough it out. They both just looked at each other for a minute. "I should go," Steve finally said.  
  
"No, stay. ...Please?"  
  
"Not today."  
  
"Then I'll take you home." They got in the car and Claire drove to his house. Paige walked up to the driver's side of the car when it stopped. Claire rolled her window down.  
  
"So you're the girl Steve has a crush on," Paige said. Claire blushed and didn't respond.  
  
"Oh, slut mom," Steve said. "Get your ass over here and help me out!"  
  
"Don't swear in front of your girlfriend," Paige said grinning.  
  
"Ah fuck you. I'll do it myself." He got out, say goodbye to Claire and went in the house.  
  
"He likes you, he told me." Claire didn't really know what to say so she kept quiet. "Trust me," Paige said walking backwards to the house. "I wouldn't say that if it wasn't true."  
  
"Uh, bye," Claire said. Paige smiled and waved as Claire drove off.  
  
Steve was back at school a few days later. He looked better and he was until first hour when he fell asleep. Even then he was still okay. Claire laughed as she shook Steve a little and said, "Tired are we?"  
  
"Yeah. Oh, um, Claire? Slut mom decided she wants to meet you so you're coming over this weekend."  
  
"Um, okay."  
  
"Great, I got to go to my locker." She followed him and waited while he got his stuff.  
  
"So," Claire said, "why does your mom-"? "Slut mom." He shut his locker and they walked down the hall.  
  
"Okay. Why does your 'slut mom' want to meet me?" They walked into the English room and sat down. The teacher wasn't there yet.  
  
"I don't know," Steve finally answered. "Because she's weird. Well, the only thing she could tell you about herself is that she's a slut."  
  
"Oh how nice," laughed Claire.  
  
"That's why I call her slut mom. Well, she's had so many boyfriends you wonder where she gets them all from."  
  
"Which one is your dad?"  
  
"Don't know. She doesn't know either- or she 'can't remember' has she puts it."  
  
"Does that . bother you at all?"  
  
"Not really." At that moment, Mr. Larson stepped in. Steve and Claire laughed as quietly as they could about the way Mr. Larson walked.  
  
When the day finally ended, Claire dropped Steve off home. All through the night Steve hoped his "slut mom" wouldn't insult Claire. He also hoped "slut mom" could keep her mouth shut and not embarrass him. Which was highly unlikely. "Well," said Paige startling Steve, "is she coming?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't say anything to embarrass her."  
  
"Ok, I'll only embarrass you then."  
  
"Shut up," he said rolling his eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, Claire was at home daydreaming of the weekend.  
  
That's all for the 3rd chapter peoples!! ^-^ More to come! I'm so glad you all like it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hmm. I've been having trouble putting my stories on. Has anyone else had that problem or is it just me? Oh well. Less talking more typin'.  
  
The school day went by slow for Claire and Steve. Steve grew nervous the more time got closer to the school day being over. He figured Paige would tell Claire to spend the night and he hoped Claire would agree.  
  
Steve took Claire home with him. Paige was sitting on the couch waiting for them. While Steve took Claire's stuff (obviously she was prepared to stay over), Paige decided to start a conversation. "You can sit on the couch by me, Claire." Paige said smiling and patting the spot next to her. "Steve can sit on the floor."  
  
"Thanks, slut mom," mumbled Steve.  
  
"You're welcome. Now, Claire, tell me about yourself."  
  
"There's not that much to tell," Claire said.  
  
"Sure there is," exclaimed Paige with a happy smile!  
  
"Um, ok, Well, I have a brother named Chris and he has a girlfriend named Jill-"  
  
"I don't care about your brother. Tell me about you; relax a little."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Let's have some girl talk. Steve you can't be included this time," Paige remarked with another grin. Steve rolled his eyes and got up to leave. Paige handed him a cat she had picked up earlier and said, "Take the cat with you." He sighed, took the cat form her, and walked out the door with it scratching him.  
  
"Stupid, fucking cat," he mumbled slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Yes," Paige said turning to Claire, "he's quite the animal lover. Well, if it made you more comfortable, you could ask questions about us first. So, ask away."  
  
Claire asked, "How long have you two lived here?"  
  
"Since Steve was in second grade."  
  
"Has he ... had any . girl . friends?"  
  
"One, when he was thirteen. They went out for a year."  
  
"Does it ever bother you and Steve that you don't know who Steve's father was?"  
  
"I know who he is, but it doesn't bother me that Steve doesn't. Even if he did, that guy was a bad person anyways."  
  
"Did you want to have Steve?"  
  
"It's not a matter of wanting, it's the time he came into my life. But I wasn't about have an abortion."  
  
"Ok, I'm out of questions."  
  
Paige's first question was, "Have you had a boyfriend?"  
  
"No," Claire answered.  
  
"Do you live with your parents?"  
  
"No, they died a few years ago."  
  
"How long have you lived here?"  
  
"Since I was in sixth grade. We came in the middle of the year."  
  
"Do you like Steve?" Claire couldn't bring herself to answer that one. "He likes you," Paige continued. "Do you like him?" Claire nodded, but only slightly. "I thought so."  
  
"How do you know Steve likes me?"  
  
"I hang around him enough I can tell whether he likes a person or not. And he loves you," Paige said giving her a wink. Claire couldn't believe the way Paige was talking to her about this. It was if they were best friends having an everyday conversation.  
  
Steve was outside dealing with the cat. He was about to throw it across the road when Paige called, "Get in here woman!"  
  
"I'm not a girl," Steve said as he shut the door.  
  
"Why don't we ask Claire about that one?" Steve hit Paige in the shoulder and she just grinned. "Claire, why don't you spend the night?"  
  
"Ok, where should I sleep?"  
  
"Either in Steve's room, my room, all together in the living room, or you can take over Steve's room and sleep by yourself."  
  
Claire looked at Steve, then at Paige and answered, "All together."  
  
"Ok, I have to go get stuff for dinner." She went off leaving the two alone.  
  
"Well," Steve said after a few minutes, "what do you think of my slut mother?"  
  
"I like her."  
  
"I'm surprised. She embarrass you?"  
  
"Not really." They were quiet again. "Who, uh, was your old girlfriend?"  
  
"She's gone. She moved away."  
  
"Would you go out with her again if she was here?"  
  
"Nah, we didn't like each other that much." They sat silent again until Paige came home. After dinner, they watched movies until 3 a.m. Then they all talked before Paige fell asleep. "Claire," Steve whispered, "you still awake?"  
  
"Yeah." She crawled over by Steve. He put his arm around her and she laid her head on his chest. "Steve?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I really ."  
  
"I like you too," he whispered. Claire felt herself blush badly. Steve tilted her head up and kissed her. As soon as he did that, there was a flash.  
  
"That'll make a great picture," Paige said.  
  
Steve growled, "Paige!" She ran into the bathroom and locked the door. He just sighed and lay back down. When he was asleep, Paige came back out. The two girls looked at each other and laughed quietly.  
  
"I love doing that stuff to him," Paige said.  
  
"It was funny, but I'm a little embarrassed myself."  
  
"Ah don't worry about it. Pretty soon you two will be kissing like there's no tomorrow." Claire laughed and blushed. "Well, I should go to work. Like I really want to, but we need the money."  
  
"I can give you some money."  
  
"No, 'cause then I'll feel lke I'm depending on Steve's girlfriend for money."  
  
"I'm not his girlfriend."  
  
Paige walked over to the door and said, "You will be. Bye now." Paige left and Claire waited for Steve to get up.  
  
Done with that one! Well? 


	5. Chapter 5

The shortest chapter ever. Well, in this story anyways.  
  
Claire shook Steve. It was twelve in the afternoon and she was tired of being alone. Steve didn't wake up, he just shifted. Claire hit him a little. Nothing. "Steve! Get up!" Still nothing. She got up and picked the cat up off the couch. She put the cat on Steve and he woke up when it started scratching him. Claire grabbed the cat before Steve did anything to it.  
  
"Sorry," Claire said, "I couldn't wake you up."  
  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Long enough." Steve still just sat there. "Come on," she said. "Let's do something."  
  
"Alright." After about half an hour of waiting for Steve to get ready, they went outside.  
  
"Want to go to my house?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well, come on then," she said pulling him away. They walked to Claire's house (which took a while). She noticed both Chris and Jill were home and talking about her. She made Steve go up to her room and she stayed behind to listen in.  
  
"He doesn't sound like a bad kid," Jill was saying, "but I don't know if Claire should be hanging around him. I mean he and his mom are hurting for money . I just don't want her to get hurt."  
  
Chris nodded in agreement, "Yeah. It'll be tough keeping them apart though."  
  
"Yes. We'll have to do something." Claire froze for a second and then quickly ran upstairs.  
  
Steve saw the look on her face and asked, "What's wrong?" She didn't answer, but starting packing a bag instead. He grabbed her arms and made her look at him. She tried to pull away, but couldn't. "What is it?" She explained to him what she had heard. He didn't say anything and Claire pulled away.  
  
"I'll run away," she said, " I know some places-"  
  
"Claire, do you think I'm using you?"  
  
"No of course not."  
  
"Then maybe we should stay away from each other until . oh hell I don't know. Until we can figure something out."  
  
"No, Steve, I don't want that." He kissed her forehead and left. All she could do was cry. Not long after, Claire had to move. She promised herself she would come back and find Steve again.  
  
No, no, no, it's not the end. Unfortunately though, I wont be able to update it again for about five days. I have somewhere to go where I wont be able to type the next part up. Sorry! Don't hate me!! It's not over yet!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!! Thanks for waiting! Sorry, my Internet was down for a long time when I got back, but it's ok now! Thanks for the reviews. ^-^ Sorry about "has" and "as" mistakes there. Thanks for not being too harsh about it. I draw in school instead of listen so . ha ha yeah. Here you go!  
  
A few months after graduating and fighting with Chris, Claire finally went to find Steve. She hoped he hadn't moved, but knowing her luck . She parked across the street of (what she hoped was still) Steve's house. It still looked the way she had remembered it. She put her head on the steering wheel and sighed. For some reason she was nervous and scared. What would she say? Would he want to talk to her? What if he moved?  
  
She shook the thoughts from her head. When she gathered herself together, she went up to the house. Taking a deep breath, she knocked. "Well, someone was home," she thought. The door opened and there was Steve, not looking any different (not that she expected much). His eyes widened when he saw her. "Hi Steve," She practically whispered.  
  
"Steve," a female voice called, "who is it?" Claire figured it was probably Paige talking.  
  
"It's Claire," he answered. He hadn't taken his eyes off her.  
  
"Let her in!" Claire steeped inside and Steve shut the door behind her. Paige came in the room. "Sit, please." Claire thought Paige looked older, but not by much. Claire sat on the couch and Steve sat next to her. "So, what have you been up to?"  
  
"Not a lot," Claire said. "How about you two?" She felt Steve's eyes on her and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  
  
"Just the same old routine. Steve has been moping around since you moved." Steve rolled his eyes when she said that. "And, well, here you are!" Paige hugged Claire and smiled. "I'll leave you two alone. I have to go to work anyway."  
  
Claire and Steve sat in silence even after Paige left. Finally, Steve spoke, "I, uh, missed you, Claire."  
  
"I missed you too. This is just weird," she said mostly to herself.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Moving away and coming back. It's an odd feeling to see someone after they're gone. Well, you know what I mean." He nodded and put his arm around her. She could tell he was somewhat nervous, so was she. She ignored her nervousness, kissed him on the cheek, and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"So, you want to tell me what your other school was like?"  
  
"No," she said with a smile. "I like just sitting here with you."  
  
"Can we go sit around in my room?"  
  
"Alright, but you have to carry me 'cause I'm not moving." Steve smiled and picked her up.  
  
Paige came home around eight. She looked in Steve's room as she passed by. Claire and Steve were asleep in his bed. "They probably did more than sleep," Paige thought to herself and laughed quietly.  
  
In the morning, Claire woke up before Steve did. She tried to think of what would happen next, but at the same time she didn't care. She was happy with the way things were at the moment. She sat up and watched Steve breath, waiting for him to wake up.  
  
It's short and with little detail, but I figure you can fill in the spaces. I hope it wasn't a disappointment, I wrote it a long time ago. Anyways, please tell me how I did. 


End file.
